narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Flame Art
Blue Flame Art (青い 火技, Aoi Hiwaza) is an advanced style of Fire Release. It was named, for its unusual blue color, although the colorrange can vary from blue to purple. The blue flames are characterized most definitively by their intense heat and high density. Scientifically speaking, blue fire is the hottest natural occurring fire, as it occurs in the hottest parts of diffusion (incomplete combustion). Overview In the Blue Flame Art, this nearly complete combustion of flames is accelerated, a mark of mastery in a Fire Release user. Nearly instantaneous combustion is the result, allowing the user to conjure flames almost immediately. However, the cost of this rapid creation of the ultra hot blue fire is a fair amount of Chakra, more so than the normal flames of the less advanced Fire Release. Given their high temperature, these blue flames cannot be extinguished easily, and though they will eventually burn themselves out, this takes longer than it would for normal fire. While Water Release techniques can douse the blue fire, it would take a rather massive quantity, so therefore fighting the Blue Flame Art with water would take a true master of the element. The final component of the Blue Flame Art, alongside rapid combustion and intense heat, is the malleable, controlled nature of the fire thank its high density. Normal fire conjured by a user of the element is controlled to only a limited degree; however, those who are capable of mastering the Blue Flame Art have an inordinate amount of control over the flames, able to form them into specific shapes, bend them to their will, etc. Therefore it is possible to frequently form the blue flames into animal constructs, such as lions, phoenixes, dragons, snakes etc. It takes a feat more of sheer chakra control and potency, for the user to achieve the spectacular blue flames. Chakra transformed with the fire element is then combusted by the presence of external oxygen, much like in a normal chemical reaction. The factor that alters Blue Flame is that it takes this a step further. In the Blue Flame Art, chakra takes the role still of fuel. However, the extensive mastery of the Fire element coupled with powerful chakra allows to give chakra a dual purpose: chakra doubles as an accelerant. This is the vehicle for Blue Flame Art's characteristic near-instantaneous combustion, as well as its intense heat. The chakra's accelerant effect is what elevates the flames to such high temperatures as to warrant their blue hue, and their propensity to flare in the blink of an eye. Murasaki-gai-technique Taking it a step further. The flames eliminate many different wavelengths. That is why the flames seem to change color to a purple hue. It is hot enough to radiate UV rays (紫外-Murasaki-gai-technique), it does radiate in the visible and infrared of the electromagnetic spectrum. Even after surviving an attack, being near the flames can infuse a critical condition later on. In extreme cases it can defect the DNA of a living being: ergo, it can make someones Bloodline Limit malfunction if exposed to it for too long. Though this technique is more exhausting and uses even more chakra than it alredy does. And would be considered a Forbidden-technique because the rays can harm the user as well. It has yet to be clarified if this technique is a Kekkei Genkkei or a Hiden Jutsu . Gallery Blue_Fire_Style_Hana.jpg|Hana Tanaka using Blue Flame Art. Anbu_Hana_Meteor_Shower_Jutsu_Kopie.jpg|A completed Meteorshower Jutsu. Sakura Haruna hana Tanaka.jpg | Hana using Blue Fire as a light source. Jutsus *Blue Flame Art: Azure Dragon *Blue Flame Art: Meteor Shower *Blue Flame Art: Dragons Breath *Blue Flame Art: Sapphire Supernova *Blue Flame Art: Dazzling Phoenix Consumption *Blue Flame Art: Blaze Lion Savage *Blue Flame Art: Big Flame Wall *Blue Flame Art: Dancing Tornadoes *Blue Flame Art: The Great Wave Note Credit goes to: La Paradox Useful Pages *Blue Flame Art by La Paradox *Hana Tanaka by Namariko *Lightning Release: Purple Electricity *Kaijingakure "Village Hidden in the Ashes" Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Jutsu